As technology has advanced, computing technology has proliferated to an increasing number of areas while decreasing in price. Consequently, devices such as smartphones, laptops, GPS, etc., have become prevalent in our community, thereby increasing the amount of data being gathered in an ever increasing number of locations. Unfortunately, most of the information gathered is used for marketing and advertising to the end user, e.g., a smartphone user receives a coupon to a nearby coffee shop, etc., while the security of our community is left exposed and at a risk of terrorist attacks such as the Boston Marathon bombers.